logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:G doodee
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Template:Vietnam Television! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we recommend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! Digifiend (talk) 06:38, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Thanks to upload the Informe Brasília logos. Cauan Schmidt Sousa, http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/DF_Record. WIN Television logos Thank you for your additions to the WIN Television logos. However, File:Win tv 1980.png is partially incorrect as it features five coloured bars instead of the three seen in this old promo on YouTube and it also does not feature the outline around the letters for WIN seen in that video and in File:Win tv 1986.png. Essentially, the 1980 logo should be a reversed, coloured version of the 1986 logo. Additionally, could you please change the colouring for File:Win tv 1989.png so that it is consistent with File:Nine Network Old.svg from the same period (the colouring only changed for on-screen idents). If you could please correct these, that would be fantastic. Again, well done on your work. It's much appreciated. NickM98 (talk) 02:30, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. Another user has now helped me with this. NickM98 (talk) 07:11, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Logo presentation come in community chat 10:20, June 28, 2016 (UTC)10:20, June 28, 2016 (UTC)10:20, June 28, 2016 (UTC)10:20, June 28, 2016 (UTC)10:20, June 28, 2016 (UTC)10:20, June 28, 2016 (UTC)10:20, June 28, 2016 (UTC)10:20, June 28, 2016 (UTC) About RTP3/Other Thanks For Making That! Undhee (talk) 05:34, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Hollyoaks Thanks for adding that 2015 logo. I don't actually watch the show and wasn't aware that the previous one wasn't current. However, you made a mistake removing my 2016-present header and missing upcoming logo template, as that wasn't the logo I was referring to in the edit summary of my previous edit! Another one launched last night, which I knew about from my TV listings magazine. It's since been added to the page. Sky 1 AxG made this edit to Sky 1, removing some poor quality logo recreations and stating that they "need refining". You put them straight back onto the page! For reverting an administrator edit and ignoring the instruction given on the edit summary, I don't have any choice but to issue a block. See you in a week. About flags Please stop putting flags to the pages. You will be blocked by admins. Cheetos7 04:57, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Nine News Melbourne 2000 opener image. Hi G Doodee, I just updated one of your old images (a National Nine News Melbourne opener from 2000) with a actual image of that one. It seems like you missed out on the actual non-headline opener title card and just slap-put a headline shot from a random opener. Anyway, here you go. The actual non-headline opener title card. Thanks. AaronReturn2004 (talk) 21:58, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Update 1: Here’s the older unaccurate image: Unblock note